


Counter

by OMG_2005



Series: Elu oneshots [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_2005/pseuds/OMG_2005
Summary: What else would it be used for?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033683
Kudos: 46





	Counter

Lucas was pushed up against the kitchen counter, of which Eliott pushed his lower half-hard against Lucas'. Lucas arched his back at the action, leaning backward over the counter, pulling Eliott with him to keep kissing the older boy. The position was awkward and kind of hurt Eliott, so to switch things up, Eliott laced a hand under Lucas' thighs and lifted him up. Lucas moaned softly as Eliott's big and soft hands sneak around his thighs, but the moan turned into a small gasp as he was lifted off the floor. The smaller boy was placed on top of the counter, the cold surface pulling out yet another gasp from Lucas. Eliott smiled about the position, where he could stand between his boyfriend's legs. As he stood, he brought Lucas in for a harder and more passionate kiss. Lucas smiled into the kiss, loving how close they get in the position. All of their upper bodies were touching. Their groins were pressed together too, and Lucas rolled his hips effortlessly to cause more friction. He moaned when he felt Eliott grow harder against him. He slung his arm over Eliott's shoulder, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. As they made out, Eliott started moving his hips too, and the two boys soon found a rhythm. 

Lucas felt things heating, and it soon becomes too hot for him. No tin the aspect of the entire situation was too hot, 'cause god no. No, the temperature was getting too hot. They were wearing way too many clothes for Lucas' liking. It was too much. 

He didn't wanna pull away from the kiss, so to get his thought out in the open, he harshly tugged at the collar of Eliott's shirt. Eliott didn't seem to get the idea, to begin with, as he simply kissed Lucas harder. He thought Lucas wanted him closer if that was even possible. But for Lucas, Eliott would make even the most impossible things possible, no matter the cause. 

Lucas tried again, this time he laced his fingers into the hem of the black shirt, pulling it up slowly, making sure to caress the tight skin slightly with his slender fingers, causing a shiver to run all over Eliott's body. Now Eliott seemed to understand what Lucas was getting at, and he knew what his boyfriend wanted. Not wanting to break the kiss, Eliott was pleased that he had decided to wear and cheap, black blouse, so he ripped the shirt slightly, indicating for Lucas to do the rest. 

The younger boy changed the angle of the kiss slightly and brought his hands to the rip of the shirts. With one harsh pull, Lucas ripped the shirt completely, taking it down over Eliott's shoulder like it was a shirt, and threw it across the room. Not caring where the hell it landed. 

Somehow they also proceeded to remove Lucas' hoodie without breaking the kiss. But they managed to get rid of it without killing it like they had with Eliott's and it was thrown to join his on the floor. 

Lucas could feel Eliott's hard abs against his chest and sudden insecurity entered his body. But he didn't let it consume him like it did when he and Eliott first met. He pushed it away, and he felt it burn as Eliott touched every ounce of skin on his chest.

Lucas had not moved the arm that was slung over Eliott's shoulder, loving how he could just bring the boy closer if he wanted to. And oh, did he want to. He placed his free hand onto the kitchen counter to support himself, although it only gave Eliott the chance to push him further backward, pushing their lower halves even harder together. A gasp followed by a loud moan escaped Lucas' mouth, which caused Eliott to pull away from him. He whined at the loss and quickly tried to pull him back towards him again. Eliott didn't return to his lips immediately though, as he used the opportunity to dry hump Lucas. The younger boy threw his head back at the sensation, trying his hardest to breathe normally as he moaned, panted, and whined for more. With his head thrown back, Lucas gave Eliott clear access to the skin of his neck, of which Eliott attacked immediately with hungry lips. It became harder and harder for Lucas to breathe and he felt a familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, all the while his entire body tightened. As he got lost in the pleasure, Eliott stopped moving. He removed his head from Lucas' neck and looked at the younger boy as realization crashed down on him. He snapped his head to look in Eliott's direction, his breathing labored and heavy as he tried to calm down again. Even though he didn't want to. Eliott said nothing only leaned in closer to Lucas' face and captured his lips once again. As he kissed the younger boy hungrily, his hands went down to the sipper of Lucas' pants, only to realize he was wearing a belt today. So as he pulled open the belt and quickly took it off, he threw it across the room, and the loud smashing sound of the metal hitting the fridge startled the younger boy. Eliott didn't care, he only continued to undress his boyfriend, now going on to the sipper. 

He slowly, but surely, pulled the zipper down, only to hear a loud annoyed groan coming from Lucas.

"Fuck, Eliott, just get them off!" He whined. Eliott smiled but didn't budge as he continued the slow motion. Lucas whined loudly but attacked Eliott's lips again. As Eliott finally got the zipper down, he lifted Lucas off the kitchen counter and quickly pulled his pants down along with his boxers. And they too joined the clothes across the room. 

Lucas wasted no time in removing Eliott's jeans, although it was a challenge with his position on the counter. Eliott had to the rest of the work and step out of his tight jeans, and he simply kicked them away. 

As Lucas now was completely nacked, all the while Eliott still was wearing his boxers, they went back to kissing. But the session didn't last alone for long as Lucas fished a hand into Eliott's boxers. He grabbed the base of his boyfriend's cock and pulled it out of the sewed fabric. He stroked it a few times, making sure to run his fingers over the sensitive tip every time he reached the top. He knew what Eliott loved when it came to sex. Ever since the start of their relationship, Lucas has made sure he knew everything Eliott liked. He loved knowing what made his boyfriend feel good and he loved being the cause of his pleasure. 

As Eliott got harder and harder in his hand, the older man started thrusting into Lucas' palm to get more friction. More action. As they continued to kiss, Lucas seated himself differently, a little closer to the edge and a more exposed angle, in which he could easily guide Eliott's big cock to his entrance. As he felt the tip at his hole, Lucas threw his head back once again, and he tried to get control over his breathing before putting a hand on Eliott's waist and pushing them closer together. He guided Eliott closer and felt as his cock passed Lucas' rim and entered him entirely. As Eliott groaned, Lucas panted and he tried getting a hold of himself as he felt his body tensing. When Eliott was in him entirely, the older boy wasted no time in pulling his hips back, only to thrust forwards again and even further into the younger boy, not letting Lucas' get used to his size before he moved. 

Lucas cried out in pain at the action and he continued to let out small sobs until the pain finally subsided and the only pleasure was left. 

Lucas' arm returned to its previous position around Eliott's neck while the other sought support on the counter, and he felt Eliott's hands secure themselves on his waist. His nails dug into the skin of the younger male, a pinch of pain entering Lucas' body, but he didn't care. Eliott almost drew blood from how he was holding onto Lucas as he thrust into the younger boy in quick and hard movements.

If there was something both males loved, when it came to sex, it was the hard fuck. Wherewith every meeting of their hips, Eliott's cock went even further up Lucas' ass, until that very pleasurable moment, for both boys, where Eliott hit Lucas' prostate. 

Which Eliott was quick to find. As soon as he did, only on his fourth or fifth thrust, Lucas lost all strength in his composure and he fell hard back against the kitchen counter as his arms gave out underneath him. He almost hit his head, but Eliott had been quick to catch it, and tilting it forward so that he and Lucas continued to look at each other. The position was back to being awkward and uncomfortable, this time for both boys. Lucas neck was starting to hurt from the angle, even though he couldn't seem to care. Lucas always preferred to be able to look at his boyfriend as they had sex, and the older male felt the same way.

Eliott threaded both hands into the hair of the nape of 

Lucas' neck and sat him up again, and before Lucas could even think about having to hold himself up, Eliott had sneaked an arm under Lucas' arms and around his back, burrowing himself in Lucas' neck as he continued to thrust harshly into him. This did so that Lucas could tangle his arms around Eliott's neck, and too burry his head on the shoulders, as he pulled the older man closer. He too tangled his legs around Eliott's waist, pushing him even deeper as he continued to thrust forward. He held onto his boyfriend like a koala, knowing that if he let go of one limp, he would fall back onto the counter in time.

Eliott breathed in the scent of his boyfriend. The sweat mixing with his sweet arousal was like a druck to Eliott, and the smell of sex leaking off of his lover was driving him crazy, closer to the edge.

Lucas' mouth was open agape as Eliott fucked his brain out, and he lightly bit into the slick skin as he moaned, panted, and screamed with each hard thrust. He tried sucking a hickey into the skin but had to give up as he soon lost all comprehension. With yet another scream, he felt his hole tightening around Eliott's length, causing a loud moan to slip out of his boyfriend's throat.

Now all tangled together and as close as they could get, Eliott lost all rhythm of his thrust into Lucas' ass, his climax nearing with each meeting of their hips. Still keeping himself close to the older male, Lucas once again threw his head back in pleasure with a loud scream of encouragement, as he too got closer to the edge. Soon not able to control his own body anymore, Lucas pulls Eliott away from his neck, only slightly, till they were mere inches from each other: face to face. Pushing the older male forward, Lucas brought Eliott's lips onto his with a wish to kiss as they both reached their climax. They had to pull away every few seconds to catch their breaths or let out another loud moan or screaming (depending on position), much to both boys' dismay. 

With one last extra rough thurst, Lucas reached the edge with a scream louder than the ones before. Lucas' ass clenched harshly around Eliott's length as Lucas' climaxed, sending the older male into his own orgasm. The two boys rode through their orgasms as they slowly calmed down, but as Lucas was about to pull away, Eliott lifted Lucas off the kitchen counter and seated him around his hips, before sitting down on the counter himself. He laid down slowly with Lucas still on top of him, not once leaving the comfort of Lucas' warm, slick hole. The action caused the younger boy to gasp and let out a small cry, as he moved his still sensitive ass.

Now perfectly seated on top of Eliott, Lucas sat up straight to stretch his back, which had been brutally abused by the previous position. As he arched his back, Eliott couldn't help but sit up slightly, to kiss the exposed and delightfully stretched skin. He planted a few kisses along Lucas' ribs and abs, careful not to move too much as Lucas still seed overly sensitive. But as Lucas deemed his back not too sore anymore, he lifted his boyfriends face up slightly by the chin, to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Eliott's big hands settled on Lucas' back as he hugged him closer, the warm touch causing Lucas to arch his back. With both hands on Eliott's cheeks, the older man's face clasped together, Lucas titled Eliott's head even further back to deepen the kiss.

As things got heated once again, the older man had to break to kiss and lay back down as his hands settled on Lucas' hips. Without thinking twice of Lucas was ready, he started a slow movement of the younger male's hips. Lucas jerked slightly, not at all expecting, and not nearly ready, to already start again. But Lucas wasn't surprised, to say the least, he knew it was coming. Eliott could go on for hours without a break and Lucas always wondered how it was possible. When asking, Eliott said, it wasn't like that before, his sex drive just became a hundred times stronger after meeting Lucas. 

While slowly getting used to Eliott sliding in and out of him again, Lucas ran a hand over Eliott's chest. Running a finger over his nipples, pinching them like he knows Eliott likes, then giving them a lick before sucking on them for a while. He felt Eliott twitch inside him, and he gasped at the feeling. He sat up again and rocked his hips hard against Eliott and slowly started a rhythm of which Eliott went even deeper into him. They both sighed at the sensation and Lucas threw his head back as Eliott brushed against his prostate again. 

Running his right hand up Eliott's chest, he almost considered settling it against his nipples again, but decided against it and decided to try something new.

His hand went further up and finally settled around Eliott's neck and he felt the older man gasp as he grabbed around his neck and tightened his grip. He held his hand there as he rode Eliott, and he watched as his boyfriend gasped and panted for air. For a moment Lucas got scared that he had taken it too far and was about to move his hand until he felt Eliott grab his wrist and put his hand back around his neck. He tangled their fingers together and tightened Lucas' grip. Lucas was sure he felt Eliott grow even harder inside of him if that even was possible. Eliott's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Lucas was scared that Eliott had stopped breathing, but the sound of small intakes of breaths from beneath him proved otherwise. He isn't supposed to be breathing normally, Lucas was choking him after all. 

Every time Lucas moved, whenever he leaned forward, more pressure was put against the hold on Eliott's neck. And every time Eliott let out a loud, hoarse gasp, with the small amount of air in his body.

The two boys had never talked about doing stuff like this, although Lucas knew that he probably wouldn't' agree to let Eliott choke him. He just didn't feel safe by it, not because he didn't feel safe with Eliott, he trusted him with his life. He couldn't' explain it, he just didn't like the idea of it. But to be honest, he liked choking Eliott, even though that sounded horrible. He liked watching how it turned Eliott on and the pleasure-filled face that he made when Lucas choked him. And Eliott seemed to like it, actually, he liked it a lot. And if there was something Lucas loved more than Eliott himself, was making Eliott feel good. Lucas was sure there was nothing better than making Eliott feel good.

Eliott was in bliss. His mind had completely shut down and all that was left was the feeling of Lucas' hand around his throat, and the amazing movements of his hips as Lucas rode him. Choking has never occurred to Eliott and he never thought it would be this pleasurable. He was proved wrong by the very moment Lucas hand went around his throat and stopped his breathing by a simple squeeze of his hand. Gosh, did it turn him on.

With the mixture of the choking and sensation of Lucas' tight hole, Eliott felt stomach tightening. His hands clasped onto Lucas' wrist for support as his climax neared, and he soon enough felt Lucas tightening around him too. Eliott's first thought was to try and hold his orgasm back so that they could orgasm together, but with every movement, he was pushed further to the edge and the incredible feeling of being choked didn't help the slightest. He wasn't going to last, and he certainly wasn't going to be able to hold his orgasm off, so unless Lucas was going cum soon, any idea of coming together would be ruined. 

Lucas' orgasm was nearing and he knew that Eliott was too. The hand that had been loosely down his side was pushed hard against Eliott'd chest to support himself as it became harder to continue his ride. And Lucas tried not to, be the building pleasure made it hard for Lucas to keep a steady hand around Eliott's throat, but despite his attempt, his grip tightened and cut off all of Eliott's breathing. He tried to let loose without removing his hand entirely but found it impossible. 

Eliott felt the change of Lucas' hand on his throat and almost told Lucas to remove his hand, the lack of air becoming too much. But his orgasm was building and he was so close to cumming. He needed this. He has never felt anything this good and pleasurable, which clearly overtook the pain from lack of air. 

The only thing missing in this situation was a kiss. Lucas' limps against his as they orgasmed was beyond words. Their kisses, which was mindblowing every time. 

Feeling the same way, Lucas leaned down and captured Eliott's lips in a rushed kiss. The kiss was a mess and all over the place, but Eliott already considered it to be on his top 10 list of best kisses they shared. And the kiss soon became merely lips against lips as they came wrapped around each other. Bot boys stopped moving for a while as they shook and trembled on and underneath each other. But, being the one in control, Lucas soon started a slow and sensitive movement of his hips to ride out both boys' orgasms.

As they came, Lucas' grip on Eliott's neck had tightened further, but now that they were a bit calming down, his grip loosened. 

Eliott gasped for air as soon as Lucas slowly removed his hand, but he kept his boyfriends hand on his throat to keep the pressure. 

As they both had calmed down and stopped shaking, Lucas laid down his head against Eliott's shoulder, now removing his hand entirely. 

Eliott whined at the loss but quickly decided that that was enough for today. Lucas was laying on top of him, limp like jello. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's small waist, bringing them even closer. Eliott was still trying to catch his breath, while all air seemed to have left Lucas' body. He found it hard to breathe, but not literally. His mind had closed off and all Lucas could think about was Eliott. How Eliott felt inside of him, how he felt beneath him, the sound of his heartbeat, and the soft rhythm of it. He thought about Eliott so much, that he forgot how to breathe properly. 

With very little energy and barely any strength, Eliott rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. Lucas did not loosen his grip on Eliott and clung to him like a koala bear. Lucas even kept his legs wrapped around Eliott's waist. Eliott could not see Lucas' face, as it was buried in his chest, but even if he could, he would be able to see Lucas' eyes closed tightly. 

The older male giggled softly at Lucas' baby behavior and he brought a hand up to caress Lucas' chin. He pushed Lucas' long hair out of his face and tilted his head slightly backward so that he would look at him. Now he could see, that Lucas' eyes were closed. Eliott kissed his boyfriend's forehead and caressed his cheeks with a few soft strokes of his little finger, then giving another kiss. Slowly, but surely, Lucas opened his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, and they were soft as he looked at Eliott. The latter thought he looked absolutely adorable and he could not take his eyes off of him. 

His sweet, amazing, and small boyfriend had gone into subspace and the fact was clearly showing on his face.

Lucas' lips parted as if trying to say something, and Eliott waited patiently to see if anything left his mouth. Nothing came out, except a small whimper. Eliott pulled him closer to his chest and pecked Lucas' hair, before closing his eyes.

When Eliott woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Lucas looking up at him, in the same position as last night before he fell asleep. And suddenly Eliott had gone to sleep while Lucas had stayed up all night. 

"Lucas? Baby?"

Lucas blinked up at him for another minute or two before finally answering.

"Hi"

His voice was soft and gentle. Eliott got scared, not because Lucas doesn't usually sound like this, because he did, just not in the morning,

"Are you okay?"

Eliott was afraid to ask, although he knew there was nothing to fear. Lucas was fine. He looked fine. He was fine, right?

"'m okay, j'st tird."

Okay, so Lucas was still in subspace. Eliott could work with that, he has taken care of Lucas plenty of times during subspace, it happens a lot when they have rough sex. 

Lucas' subspace isn't to be considered as a literal sub. When Lucas goes into subspace after sex, his mind seems a little foggy, clouded. But it always seems that he could only think of one thing when in subspace. He doesn't do much when in that state of mind, and his words are cut short. He's barely able to speak. Lucas usually needs a good night of sleep then back to his normal self. So to say Eliott was surprised now that Lucas still was in subspace was an understatement. 

But if Lucas didn't sleep at all, it is to be expected.

Eliott sat up slightly, leaning over on his side, supported by his arm. He looked at Lucas and gave him and long, deep, kiss. It didn't snap Lucas out of his trance, but something in his head did snap.

As he pulled away, Lucas' eyes were closes. They stayed closed for a while and Eliott thought that maybe he was falling asleep. He was probed wrong when his beautiful blue eyes opened slowly, and they immediately settled on Eliott's neck.

Only then did the older male remember what they did last night. The choking.

Lucas' hand went to Eliott's neck but only his fingers brushed against the skin. Eliott wondered what he was doing until a slight sting erupted on his skin. He winced, pulling away from Lucas' hand. The younger boy's head snapped up to Eliott's, a scared look on his face. Eliott searched his eyes and saw, that his boyfriend was back to normal.

"Did I hurt you?"

His voice was still soft and sweet, but Eliott recognized Lucas' voice more now. 

"No, it just stings."

Eliott answers truthfully, 'cause he could never lie to Lucas. Not after everything they've gone through together.

"What about last night?"

Eliott hesitated with his answer. Lucas did hurt him, but it felt so good. 

"No, Lucas. I've never felt anything like that before." Eliott caressed Lucas' cheek and smiled. "It was amazing."

Finally, Lucas smiled. That beautiful, breathtaking smile. Eliott's heart melted.

"So it's something you want to try again?"

"Hell yes!"

Eliott said as he leaned down and captured Lucas' lips in a hard and passionate kiss. Lucas ran his fingers through Eliott's hair and tugged on the roots. Eliott moaned at the action and pushed Lucas' further down the bed.

Until Lucas realized they were not on the bed.

He broke away from the kiss and looked to his side, his eyes landing on something grey.

"Are we still on the kitchen counter?" He asked. Eliott looked down too and broke out laughing.

"That explains the hard surface." Lucas smiled.

"And why _my_ legs are hanging over the edge." Eliott grinned. Lucas pouted at the comment, realizing he was being very specific about only _his_ legs not fitting the length of the counter. 

"It also explains why it's been so cold the entire night. I don't know how many times I tried reaching for the duvet only to realize it wasn't anywhere near."

Lucas looked down and saw, that they were uncovered. They were curled together on the small kitchen counter, completely naked in the middle of the room. Lucas can't remember the last time he felt this exposed. 

"Are we still going out with the others tonight?" Eliott changed the subject, hoping that Lucas would say no and agree to stay home and have sex for the rest of the weekend. He didn't.

"Of course, I promised Yann we'd be there. With Basile all over Daphne and now that Alexia and Arthur are back together, he wants me there." Lucas answered. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. Just remember that, if you do come, we promised him not to leave him third-wheeling."

"I'll go. But only if you promise another round of counter sex when we get home." Eliott smirked. He's pretty sure that counter sex is his new favorite kind of sex.

"I seem to be making a lot of promises tonight." Lucas laughed.

As they entered the restaurant where they'd be meeting their friends, Lucas intertwined his fingers with Eliott's. He squeezed Eliott's hand, before bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. Eliott smiled. Lucas was soft like that.

Yann had been staring at the door for half an hour now, just waiting for his best friend to help him escape from his prison between all of their friends, who all were in a relationship. His hand shot up in the air to signal their place in the corner as soon as he saw a wild bunch of brown hair enter through the door. Finally, Lucas to his rescue.

Eliott and Lucas spotted the hand immediately and went over to the table. As they got closer, Lucas took a seat beside Yann while Eliott sat on the other side of the table. Because they promised Yann, the couple decided not to sit beside each other and keep a little distance between them. At least for the public eye. Under the table, their legs tangled together, Lucas' food softly rubbing the side of Eliott's leg. 

Lucas greeted Yann, quickly followed by Eliott, and then they ordered their food. The rest of the friend group hadn't seemed to acknowledge the couple's arrival, as they were all too preoccupied with their own partner. So the three simply started a conversation of their own. 

Since Eliott had his bag to the filled restaurant behind them, the light hit him so his shadow darkened. Lucas and Yann from the other side of the table could not see the red marks around his necks, only if they looked very closely.

That doesn't mean that Arthur, who sat beside the older male, couldn't see it.

Arthur had taken his attention away from his girlfriend, who he just got back together with yesterday, and looked to Yann. And upon seeing Yann, he saw Lucas. And so he searched for Eliott. He found the oldest of the group sitting right beside him, and so he turned his head away from Alexia and looked at him.

And so he saw the red marking around his neck.

"Dude, what happened?"

Arthur reached out to touch the weird red mark, but as he was doing so, Eliott flinched away. A slightly pained look on his face.

"It's... that's-" Eliott stumbled over his words, trying to come up with an excuse. Nothing came to mind. 

And then Emma bumped in.

"Does it hurt?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "It looks like a hand..."

Eliott looked at Lucas, not sure what to do. He didn't notice any marks on his neck. If he had, he would've worn a turtleneck. He considered wearing it when he looked for something to put on for the dinner. He knew him wearing a turtleneck drove Lucas crazy, but he decided against it. He shouldn't have,

But then, why didn't Lucas tell him?

Seeing a terrified look on his boyfriend's face, he realized Lucas hadn't noticed either. How did they miss this?

"Were you attacked, man?" the voice of his best friend spoke from the other end of the table. Only then did he realize that everyone was looking at him. 

He removed his hands from the mark on his neck and looked at Lucas again, hoping for his help. Lucas shook his head with a shrug, being careful so that no one would see.

To their luck, someone did see. 

"Did you do this, Lucas?" Daphne asked. Out of everyone who noticed, it had to be Daphne. 

A gasp followed by a giggle sounded from Emma, as she looked between the pair.

"Kinky~" 


End file.
